


Sealed with a kiss.

by Straj



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom
Genre: Friendship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2660075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straj/pseuds/Straj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The friendship between Benedict and a policeman by the name of Mick, and the Rest of their adventures can be found in the "Silly thoughts"<br/>_________________________________________________________<br/>We can say that Benedict Cumberbatch almost died five times in my life. The first case (hypothermia) - occurred in early childhood. The second (bomb) in his school years. Starvation a year after dehydration the third graduation and. Then (number four) he had been a hostage, bound, stuck in the trunk, and it was carried in an unknown direction, pulled out and put on the knees, put the cold barrel to the back of the head. Shot he never heard, though, he still hadn't heard...<br/>Source:<br/>http://britishboys.ru/news/chelovek_kotoryj_obmanyval_smert_chashhe_chem_ego_znamenitoe_alter_ehgo_intervju_benedikta_kamberbehtcha_janvarskomu_nomeru_zhurnala_gq/2013-12-25-2387<br/>____________________________________________<br/>Damn, I hope he would forgive me, because in their fanfic I have described, we were completely unaware that this could be true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The arrival of Mr. Cumberbatch`s in Los Angeles was marked by a very unpleasant incident. When he got out of the car, heading to the hotel, he was attacked by unknown people in masks and tried to pull into a waiting van. But the doorman and the security guard at the hotel rushed to the rescue, rescued, but one of the attackers began to shoot. In the wounding of two fans, one nimble paparazzi and the hotel security guard. Mr. Cumberbatch was not injured, but was slightly stunned processed size English actor in the hotel was at eleven in the evening, and since that time in the hotel worked with the police and medics.

Benedict sat at and, interspersing words long yawns, told police about the last event. The officer carefully recorded it all, and then thanked him, and walked away. Ben got up and... Suddenly saw Mika. Froze on the spot, trying to figure out what Mick forgot it, but then realized that Mick might just rode past.  
\- Officer, - said Benedict one of the policemen.  
\- What happened? - The officer approached him.  
\- Who do you main?  
\- That's the man; - an officer was shown on the big goon dressed in the style of the thirties.  
-Thank you, -Benedict came to him and said, - dear, would you like to attach one police officer to me as a bodyguard?  
-An interesting proposal - goon looked Benedict`s, - you anyone in particular you want or I can assign any?  
-I want him,-and Ben nodded towards Mick`s, who stood at the entrance and talked with the guards.  
\- You want to see his bodyguard... Melloun`s?- in the voice of big boss came the surprise, but apparently he had not been issued,- I can set it, rather, I will ask his Lieutenant to appoint, but Mick can refuse.  
-Why? - Now Benedict`s was surprised.  
\- Because it's one of the rules of Melloun. Never to protect Representatives of show business movie stars.   
-So you ask he may at this time will not refuse?!  
-Okay. You sit at the bar if I will be able to persuade him, he will come to you, well, if not... then no.  
Benedict went to the bar. He mortally wanted to sleep, but he wanted to make sure that Mick will understand his request and would not be denied. He ordered a brandy and now drank small SIPS, savoring and thinking.  
\- What the hell? - came a familiar voice from behind. Mick sat down and looked at Ben`s.   
\- Mick?!  
\- Do not make the surprised eyes; - said Mick, - why I need even as a bodyguard?  
\- I was attacked! - Replied Benedict and yawned, - sorry.  
\- And?  
\- What? I need protection!  
\- With your money you can hire professionals who will tear all to pieces.  
-I do not want professionals; I want you to be my bodyguard. You can all tear it to shreds?  
-Why? - Mick took Benedict`s unfinished cup, - and if I didn't there someone you could have hired a bodyguard?  
\- You, - Benedict smiled, yawned, and already sleepy eyes looked at each other, - I've missed you...  
-Okay, let's go, - Mick helped Ben`s up in the room, - tomorrow I will start duties.  
\- Not know why?  
\- Because, I need to warn a lot of people that I at some time the attacks from the usual course of life. And the wife must know where I am and what's wrong with me!  
\- Wife..., - Ben collapsed on the bed and fell asleep.

Two weeks passed since that moment, as Mick became a bodyguard Ben`s. Nothing out of the ordinary occurred. Of fans Negotiations Presentations and a great bunch with the agent receptions. Paparazzi.   
The attackers were not felt, but the name Benedict`s letters began to arrive. The letters were very strange and incomprehensible. Mick opened them, looked and was attached to the case. Benedict did not know about this. He just good knew that Mick is near and now everything will be just fine. But one day, something happened.

Benedict returned to the room later, Mick has gone before, because he felt bad. They both lived in the same room. Mick slept on the couch, and Benedict in the bedroom. No encroachments were observed, although the paparazzi tried to write their dirty little articles, but it was very fraught.  
Ben woke up from gurgling sounds. He opened his eyes and listened. Someone vomited in the toilet. -"Mick?"- surprised, thought Ben, - "today he felt like crap, had no appetite, and Mick today, not even paying attention to the surrounding world and work on it reacted. Have to get up and see if everything is fine". Ben got up and went to the toilet door, but Mick`s caught out of the bath.  
\- How are you?  
\- Bad, - said Mick.  
\- You have something hurt? - Sympathetic asked Ben.  
\- Head, head is splitting, - Mick leaned against the wall and closed his eyes,- a long time ago it's never happened to me.  
-You should lie down, - said Ben, - you're so pale.  
-Sorry, - Mick whispered, - I tried to reduce the sound and not to Wake you.  
-We're... friends, - vaguely muttered Ben, - I can help you...  
-Yeah, - Mick began to slide on the wall.  
Ben picked up his hands:  
\- I'm with you. Now I'll put,- not started to drag his friend to the sofa, laid him down on his bed, wrapped in a blanket and he took the blanket and fell asleep on the other side of the bed.  
In the morning Ben woke up early, remembered his friend and looked in his direction. Mick slept with his nose in the pillow, feeling that sleeping in a strange bed, was compressed and tried to take as little space as possible. Ben crawled up to him and felt his forehead. Mick was warm and breathing quietly, almost imperceptibly. Benedict stood up and went to wash.   
Mick woke up at ten o'clock in the morning, got up, washed, dressed, and went into the common room.  
\- You feel how you feel? - asked Ben.  
Mick was a bit pale, which was well set off by a black shirt and dark blue jeans. Ben was also in a black shirt and black pants.  
-You already had Breakfast? - asked Mick, ignoring the question about health.  
\- No, I'm waiting for you, - Ben said,-Breakfast is served in the room or go down and eat something at the bottom?  
\- Come on down, - Mick went to the door and reached down, picked up a new letter.  
-What is? - Asked with curiosity Benedict, - a love letter?  
-No, I don't think - Mick opened his fingerprints would have been useless, the author of these Epistles worked with gloves on. In the letter, a card, and on it is inscribed the following-"I'll send you all my love",-is the fourth letter of a line from the song. I have no idea who and why is sending you these letters, but I am sure that it is connected with, incident to the first day of your arrival you in Los Angeles.  
-You will protect me? - asked Ben, approaching Mick`s on the closest distance, - right?  
-Sure, - Mick looked at Cumberbatch`s, - I'm a policeman, forgot?


	2. Part 2

On this day, Benedict`s was only two scheduled meetings... But Ben, worrying about Mick`s, who asked him at Breakfast?  
-If you feel bad, then I can cancel both meetings.  
\- Why? - Mick drank sweet tea, though never did, - if you were sick, then Yes. And my feeling is you should not worry...  
\- Idiot - Benedict quickly ate everything, - you're my friend. Best If to you something will happen, how I will survive!?  
-Maybe you're not worried about it, - Mick finished his tea and looked at the clock,- twelve you have a meeting with the agent, we may be too late.  
-Come on I'll go, - Ben said.  
-No, since you hired me as a bodyguard, be kind - don't complain, - Mick shook his head.

Meeting with the agent went OK, but the reception which was held at eight in the evening, was worried about Ben`s the most. He saw that Mick`s is still bad that it hides all. Trying To hide when they returned to the hotel, Mick went in the room and did not reappear. Ben wandered around and went to see what was there with Mick. Mick`s found sleeping on the couch. Ben sat on the edge of the sofa and looked at each other. "If Mick will not Wake up to reception,"- thought Ben, - "I will not go without me. Health other is more important." But Mick woke up before the appointed hour and looked after his dream, much better than in the morning. But Ben decided to clarify:  
-Are you sure you're able to go on?   
\- Yes, quite.

The reception was boring. Ben was struggling, Mick was frankly bored. But suddenly, Ben`s approached the high brown hair in a revealing black dress and began about something to talk to him. Mick watched Ben`s from a distance, without making attempts to come closer, giving him personal freedom. And Mick was very surprised when Ben, leaving his glamorous companion approached him.  
-You know, there's the woman proposes to continue the party at, - said Ben.  
-And you want to accept her proposal? - Calmly asked Mick, - please, I only need to know where you're going.  
-I said that one I will not go.  
-You... want to take me? - Mick looked at Cumberbatch,-but... such parties, you know what outcome?   
\- I insist.  
\- We’ll.

Half an hour later the boys were sitting in a long black limousine, which was slowly cut off the wet black night. Mick was wearing jeans, a dark blue shirt and a vest under it hid holster (one) and the mobile phone, and Ben was in black jeans and a wool plaid shirt over a black t-shirt. Mick sat and watched her friend, who had already openly flirted with brown hair. After an hour of riding the owner of the limousine offered a drink for the meeting. Poured all, but Mick had pretended to drank. The brown hair, by the way, didn't drink, and Benedict drank, and was merry. The brown hair, totally not paying attention to the third person, began to caress to Cumberbatch`s. Mick closed his eyes. His intuition told that this is a game, but the game is dangerous. That brown hair that wants Ben`s and so was drugged him. But she thinks that Mick also drank and consequently harmless. That means we need to support her game, then she will relax and find their true intentions. His ploy had worked. Thinking that bodyguard Cumberbatch`s out, the owner of the limousine overthrew Ben`s on the seat and started to caress. Ben was in mild euphoria, his speech became more incoherently and his eyes refused to see something. And when Benedict was almost relaxed to the condition of the amoeba and spread over the seat, brown hair took a knife for chopping ice and put it over the helpless actor.

But here Mick hit her. Hit sharply and unexpectedly for the hostess of a limousine. The knife flew away, the hostess passed out, Mick, seizing his friend, kicked the door of the limousine and fell into the night. He did not know where they were going, and behind the door of the limousine could be with equal success and breakage, and the highway, and the fence. Chances to fall on the rocks and fall under the wheels were the same, but lucky star Mick`s this time again helped him. Behind the door was broken, but it was small. Mick, pressing each other to it so that it does not hurt, rolled down the slope and in the end thoroughly kissed his head and back on the stone. Then Lost consciousness he.


	3. Part 3.

Benedict awoke from a light knock and incomprehensible buzz. A knock was weak and intermittent, and continuous buzzing. Ben propped himself up on his hands, bumping into someone's chest. Benedict looked up and saw... Mick`s. Ben was scared, man was pale. The buzz grew stronger. Ben put his hand in his waistcoat Mick`s and took out his cell. Nokia Clamshell. Ben clicked on reply.  
\- Mick? God damn it, where are you?  
\- It's not Mick, - said Ben.  
-Who?  
-Is Benedict Cumberbatch.  
-Oh, it's the one that protects the Mick. And Mick where?  
-He is unconscious.  
\- Well. Do not turn off the phone, we will Sisecam signal you and will send a car.  
-Okay, but I don't know where we, - pardoning tone said Ben, - I don't know the city.  
\- Sitting next to Mick`s and talk to him.  
-I'll try.  
Benedict put off the phone and put his ear to the chest Mick`s. Heart was beating, but very poorly.  
\- Everything will be all right, buddy, - Ben raised his head Mick`s with stone and felt the fingers in something dirty. To his eyes raised his hand. Blood Thickened.  
-God! - Benedict took out a handkerchief and held it to the back of the head Mick`s, - I won't let you go, just hold on.

The police found them quickly. Both were sent to the hospital. But the evening was discharged. Mick just chipped concussion he didn't. But Benedict did not hurt.   
At night, Ben woke up from the feeling of ringing silence. He got up from the bed, listened. Silence. Ben went and opened the door to the common room. It was dark, the only light on top flashing white light. Ben pulled the pajama pants and walked to the couch. Bare feet stepped in something sticky and thick, but Benedict walked up to the couch and looked at his sleeping friend. Mick slept as usual, his nose in the pillow, but his breathing Benedict did not hear. So he came closer and turned each other on the back. Mick seriously turned over, but... OH, GOD... Mick`s was cut throat. Benedict in terror, shrank back, slipped and fell in a thick coagulated blood. Ben yelled.... and woke up. Sat down on the bed, took a breath, got up, took a pillow and blanket and went to Mick`s. Came Have checked. Mick slept and was alive. The sofa, on which Mick slept, was low edges, and Mick took up very little space. Benedict crammed into the remaining space, hid himself and another blanket grabbed Mick`s by the shoulders and buried Mick's shoulder, asleep.

Mick woke up, stretched. Here's a surprise. Next to him was sleeping Ben. Mick slid off the couch and went to wash. Benedict woke up later. On this day they did nothing, walked around the city, walked along the beach. Ben, worrying about each other, canceled all his meetings and plunged into the rest. And the next night closer to the hour, Ben came to the Mick`s on the sofa. Clung to him and fell asleep.   
So a week has passed.  
Next week, when after a very tiring day Mick slept peacefully on her couch, Ben has again come to him. But this time Mick woke up.  
\- What the hell are you doing? - He asked sourly.  
-I have nightmares,-some vaguely explained Ben.  
-And I think the last shield for you? Physically not only spiritually but?  
-Of course, - Ben breathed a sigh of relief. His breath tickled the Mick`s neck.  
-But you treat me so pressed that you may think that you are extremely afraid of your nightmares!  
-Yes, - Ben said gently rubbed his cheek against the hair of a friend,-I see you dead in these nightmares, and so I'm afraid I'll Wake up and you just fiction.  
\- Clear.  
-And you’re breathing, heart beat... they assure me that you will not go away.  
\- Well, - softened Mick, - but without unnecessary problems.  
-Yeah, - sleepy Ben agreed.

But Benedict seems to have forgotten about the conversation the next day, because night after another nightmare, when Ben came to Mick`s, why then softly kissed Mick's neck.  
-What the hell!?- Rose Mick, - what is IT?!  
\- Forgive me! - muttered Ben.  
-I don't want to be your toy! You understand? - Cried Mick, -you know what you're doing? You use me, and then I will throw away like an old toy! And I don't need you either as a friend or as a bodyguard!? Spoiled representative of Golden youth, you must be so with all do!? Away Use and throw?!  
\- Mick! - Benedict had to raise his voice to Mick him could hear.  
\- WHAT!!?  
\- Mick, I'm not going there's nothing to force! I... love you! And I understood, after the incident in the car that IF you DIE, DIES for me, saving me, I... I'll see! I ... will lose you...and I just want to see you, to touch you, and hear your breathing, beating of your heart! Mick, - Benedict sighed. He was choked with tears and unspoken words. He perfectly understood everything. Knew were extremely reckless in allowing that Mick wouldn't let him. But Ben needed it. As in a little cool water needed desperately.  
-You'll break my heart, - Mick impressed by the speech of Ben`s, took himself in hand,- I am married, Ben, but I love you too. Want to ruin our friendship as a friend and I don't. I want you to understand. I will die for you, but...  
\- Mick, forgives me. I acted rashly and unadvisedly,-Ben grabbed Mick`s by the shoulders and hugged him, - don't be angry at me.  
-If you once again, this would be thrown out, - Mick gently freed from the hands of Ben`s, - I... ask you to release me from my position of your bodyguard. Come on, sleep.  
-Don't even think, - a little frightened, said Benedict, settling down on the couch.  
-Don't touch me, and everything will be fine, - Mick perched on the edge of the sofa and fell asleep.  
-I'll try; - Ben whispered and fell into your dreams.


	4. Part 4

Benedict awoke and began to turn his head. So, he was in a room chained to a chair. Next at a distance of two meters from him sat Mick. The torn shirt, the top buttons are missing. Mick sat, leaning her head back, and Ben could see his face. A split lip around nostrils a black eye was dried crust of blood. "He was trying to protect me,"- thought tenderly Benedict,-"rushed at the boy, and pushed me. He, of course, he did, but even here we are together. This is good because if it was not here, I ... in my head less any bad ideas..."

It was the penultimate day of Benedict in the City of Angels. They with Mick sat in a cafe and talked.  
-You should give me your phone, - Ben looked at his friend.  
-Why? - Mick smiled, - I always have time to help you.  
-You will have time,-Ben was serious,-but it may happen that you want my help...  
-Ah, perhaps you're right, - suddenly Mick agreed, - but I will use your help at the very least.  
\- That is another conversation.  
It was warm and good. Mick was wearing a light blue shirt, brown vest, black jeans and braided shoes on his bare feet Jeans Shirt Ben and in the blue Hoodie. Black shoes Finished the. Mick was not armed. The café was not far from the hotel. Boded trouble nothing.

Trouble came unexpectedly. Around their table grew a healthy guy. He, without thinking, grabbed Mick`s by the head and strokes it to the top. Ben jumped to his feet, but was twisted two healthy men. Mick pulled his head from the table and jumped on the Hulk. Ben didn't know what happened then, because his body was electric discharge, and he disconnected

The door squeaked, and entered the room the same brown hair, with which they had met. She was dressed in a white shirt and grey trousers. In his hands was holding a Shocker and a revolver.  
\- I really your friend don't need, - soothed the brown hair, approaching Benedict`s, - so that you would not be distracted by all sorts of extraneous thoughts, I will kill him now, - and gave the gun to his head Mick`s.  
\- NO! - yelled Cumberbatch.  
From the sound of his voice Mick awoke and stirred. Head Raised his.  
\- Ben? Where are we? - saw the brown hair, but somehow not surprised.  
\- I need YOU, - brown hair smiled Benedict`s, - as your friend - odd.  
-She's right, - said Mick, - you she will not kill, you will still be alive, maybe a bit crippled, but alive.  
\- And what do you suggest? - Angrily asked Ben, - so I sacrificed your life to save his? So you value my friendship?  
\- I..., - Mick smiled at each other, - I find your friendship is priceless, but as your bodyguard, I insist that sacrifice on my part would be more justified and reasonable...  
-No, - Benedict stared at the brown hair, - I want to kill my friend? Then kill me.

The brown hair about something intently thinking, then it is freed from the handcuffs. The boys stood up on his feet, but that life haven't looked, the woman was discharged Shocker, pointing Mick`s in the side, why Mick collapsed on his knees. And then Benedict went.  
\- I decided! - Said the brown hair, - if you prove to me that you really love each other, then maybe I'll let you go. If some of you will refuse to die.  
Benedict crawled to Mick`s. He had already recovered from the shock, sat on his knees and looked at Ben. Cumberbatch took the person Mick`s in her hands and whispered:  
-I remember what you told me, but I want to save you and myself. I can... but... I think if you will allow me... to act...  
-Do what you think necessary, - replied Mick, read in the gray eyes of each other that entire Ben could not express.  
-Thank you, - and kissed Mick`s on the lips. But it was not a French kiss, which like to describe the slasher and not the one that describe numerous love Affairs and it was insecure, shy, but full of tenderness and love. Mick closed his eyes. Ben knew that Mick probably against it, but the opportunity he was given extraordinary that he took advantage of this. He kissed Mick's eyes, forehead, eyebrows, nose, cheeks, and chin To Her lips returning. He then sat down on the tanned neck. On her throat and felt kissed the quivering pulse. Mick was stroking his hair and neck. Strokes were weightless and timid, but damn good. Ben got to her, but drew back and looked at his friend. He is still not opening his eyes, turned to face Ben and tried to touch, to stroke and touch. Gently and timidly Eyes cheekbones, eyebrows. Held by the thumb on the lip of Ben`s, and then another. Ben put an arm around each other, pinning him to himself, and felt a timid kiss somewhere in the area of the collarbone. Fingers Mick`s ran on collarbones Benedict`s, then moved back on the neck. Ben decided that kissing would be enough and began to touch Mick`s.

\- Enough! - said the brown hair, poking at Mick`s a Shocker. Mick, sensing danger, freed from the hands of Ben`s and electrical discharge him. Mick fell on his back. The brown hair again stung his Shocker, and then hit over the head with the handle of a revolver. Mick, having lost consciousness, went sprawling on the floor.  
-Take him! - Ordered the brown hair, - rape, or else I'll kill him,- and put to the nose Mick`s muzzle of a revolver.  
Ben looked at the outstretched Mick`s and thought: - "If I will commit violence against Mick, I will lose him forever. He will not forgive me, and forgive it... kissing, touching. But if you will not take any steps in the direction of salvation, this bitch will kill Mick`s!"- And said out loud: - You're a beautiful woman, do you like it? Enjoy watching the caresses of the two guys? May do more pleasant things? - And gave most of his wonderful smile. The brown hair instantly melted. Her plan for this was to get Cumberbatch in bed. Then you can have a lifetime to live comfortably. Santierul celebrity rowed money.  
\- Yeah, - languidly she moaned and lunged at Benedict`s.

In the midst of a pleasant for both actions, well, maybe for Ben`s this was not very pleasant, at stake was the life of Mick`s, Benedict dragged to his Shocker and defused his brown hair. The arched and she lost consciousness. Ben hurriedly dressed and leaned over the other. He was breathing, but very quiet.  
\- All right, man, - Benedict checked the revolver. Charged, picked up the Shocker, put Mick`s on his shoulder and left the room. The room was a basement, and escape passed almost unnoticed. They were noticed only when Ben with his burden was already at the gate. The house of brown-haired woman standing beside the highway, and over the road hung mountains. And Benedict, driven by instincts of self-preservation, climbed the rocks. Climbed up and hid in a small cave, covering a friend, hugging and close to me. Even when got out of the house, thought the evening comes, and by the time he found a place to sleep - it was night. Ben buried his nose caked with blood, hair Mick`s and whispered:  
-I'll be with you, ALWAYS AND FOREVER. What would have happened...? Only you lived long enough to become.  
Mick was silent. He was unconscious.


	5. Part 5

Benedict fell asleep on the shoulder of Mick`s. He, of course, would have moved up closer to the neck of another, to feel his lips quivering vein, but the size of the cave was not allowed to do it. So Ben pulled Mick`s to his pre-made from your t-shirts and hoodies like pillows and put it under the head of each.

Mick lay on his hands. Everything was bathed in blood. Blood flowed from his chest Mick`s, there was a large hole. Blood poured Ben`s hand, expensive suit, but Benedict`s is a little worried. Mick died, and Ben knew that he couldn't save. He clung to him and...

Ben screamed and woke up Looked around. Mick was lying in his arms, breathing softly, almost imperceptibly. Ben looked at him, shifted left hand, removing it from his shoulder and laid on the breast of the other. As the shirt Mick`s lost the top buttons, and smell it was not possible. Palm Benedict`s was great, and now it was quietly tapped heart friend.  
\- Mick, you only don't die, - Ben whispered, her cheek to face each other, - to try to survive.  
\- Be-en, - Mick fluttered eyelashes, and eyes gradually opened.  
-Here, - replied Ben, - I'm here and we're safe.  
-Okay, - Mick closed his eyes, and then said, - I am a poor bodyguard.  
-No, you're just a great bodyguard,-Ben wanted to kiss Mick`s, but in time changed his mind.  
\- Nothing happened? - With hope in her voice asked Mick, - such that would make me regret the decision?  
-I... kissed you, stroked on the neck and shoulders, - said Benedict, - I still want to kiss you.  
\- It's nothing, - muttered thickly Mick, - and is all irrelevant. I let you.  
-I can kiss you NOW? - Benedict did not abandon hope. He fucking wanted to lick a trickle of dried blood, falling down his forehead, kissing the edge of his mouth, and then just head Mick`s to his chest.  
\- I'm bad, - suddenly sobbed Mick, - I could not protect you, and you had to touch me to survive,- under dense eyelashes filled with tears.  
-Oh, no, Mick, - Ben lisol tears of a friend, - you're not so it's all understood. To me it's all happening very much, well except for these fools. I was pleased thee to kiss and cuddle.  
\- I – pervert, - chest Mick`s under the palm Benedict`s shook in spasms of sobs. - Lord, I should not live, why you pulled me out? Let it kicked my brain, I now no one will need...  
-Poor, poor, good, honey you're my tousled, - Benedict spat on all the conventions, pressed his head Mick`s to himself and began to comfort, - you I will need. I love you stupid because. I like to touch you and lips, and hands. You're so cozy. And the difference we have with you is not so great. I'm just afraid that when I'm old, bald, bloated - you to me will come to see it and will send to hell.  
-Christ, Ben,-quietly snorted Mick,-to the time when you get old, me a thousand times to kill you.  
\- But this is not necessary,-Ben kissed warty the top buddy, - we must not talk about death. It's all over.  
\- Yet has not ended No nothing. They have to look for will, - Mick pulled away from Ben`s, wiped his eyes, - forgive me, I succumbed to weakness. It will never happen again.  
\- I like you,-Ben found in the dark face Mick`s and rubbed against his cheek,- and crying, and smiling, and serious. So do what you want, though naked dance.  
\- Well, I won't do that, - Mick turned back to Ben`s and looked out, - soon will begin to dawn.  
\- You propose to go?  
\- Yes. It is better now. We will have a handicap, will leave on the highway, and will try to catch a ride.  
\- Well.

They got out of the cave. Mick looked down, and Benedict hurriedly dressed shivered from the morning coolness. Mick orientate and said to Ben`s:  
-We have to pass through these mountains; there would be a road that will lead us into the city.  
-Okay.  
Of the early morning not one car on the road was not Out on the highway Climbed But because.  
\- And how are you going to get? - asked Ben.  
\- How will WE get there? - Corrected Mick, - you wanted to say?  
-Yes, - said Benedict, - but you're after a Shocker and a blow on the head may feel weakness...  
-Nonsense. The ocean we left, then go forward,- and went by the wayside. Ben followed.

They were a good distance. The sun rose and poured all Golden light. Mick was not complaining, though Ben could see he was behind, that sometimes Mick slows down, stops, and then goes further. "Don't want to show that, - thought Benedict, - the weakness, but Mick has suffered..." With these thoughts he caught up with each other and wrapped his arms around his shoulders.  
-You feel bad, - Ben was not asked a question, and he said the obvious thing.  
-Yes, - said Mick, - come sit down, we're not in a hurry?  
-Of course, - Ben looked around. On one side the other Mountains.  
They still sat down. Mick rubbed his head and sighed.  
-It hurts?  
-Uh - huh.  
\- Maybe I'll go vote,-Ben was about to jump to my feet, because I heard the roar of the engine, but Mick suddenly stopped him. - The machine moves from the city.  
And precisely on the highway flew pickup and disappeared over the horizon.  
-Well, well, went, - Mick rose to his feet and hit the road. Ben was next.

They walked and walked. But it was obvious that they are approaching. The guys left on a dirt road running along the edge of the cliff.  
-We are not far from the city, - said Mick, - I this way know.  
But as always, the trouble fell unexpectedly. Behind the boys heard the roar of the engine.  
\- I will vote for, - happily said Ben, stopping and turning to an oncoming car.  
Mick did not have time to stop him, but Ben pulled learned in driver red Corvette convertible - brown hair that held them hostage. Time has stopped. Mick and Ben looked at her and her to them. Then the brown hair sharply pressed on the gas, sending the car right on guys. Mick pushed Benedict`s aside, he flew off the cliff, but caught some Bush and hung. And Mick was on the hood of the car.  
Tried the reset brown hair annoying guy Mick grabbed thoroughly. He moved closer to her until he was in close proximity to the steering wheel. The brown hair the wheel to give not wanted, Mick she was not going to concede. In the end, the wheel had been abandoned; machine wore on the road. Mick and brown hair fought on the driver's seat. Forgotten Benedict Cumberbatch we got on the road and looked at what was happening, praying only one thing - that Mick is still intact. Then suddenly there was either shot, or exhaust... Mick was on the road, ride a couple of meters, he just stood there, his face buried in the road surface, and the Corvette skidded and accompanied by a wild cry of a brown-haired woman, he fell down the cliff. The brown hair out no sooner had died along with the machine, but it became apparent later.

Ben, headlong, hurried to his friend. He came to himself and tried to stand up.  
\- Where does it hurt? - Benedict has raised dust with the help of knees along the way,- Mick?  
\- Yes, do not worry you so, - Mick tried to get up, but his left arm was hanging by a whip.   
\- God, you're hurt,-Ben saw that his hand dripping blood, - just hold on!  
-Don't worry, - suddenly the voice said Mick, listening,-I hear the sounds of sirens, the guys go, - and lost consciousness, fell right in carefully outstretched hands Benedict`s.


End file.
